A Autobiografia de Katie Bell
by LemuriaHime
Summary: Um momento decisivo para Katie Bell. Ela amava os dois e tinha que fazer uma opção. Remo Lupin iria se casar em breve e Snape se quer sabia de seus sentimentos. Bom, essa fic explica como Katie chegou nesse ponto.


**A Autobiografia de Katie Bell.**

Mirando-se no espelho Katie Bell investigava a si própria. A imagem de uma garota de cabelos castanhos muito longos, pele clara e olhos da cor do mel, a enfrentava.

O dormitório feminino do sétimo ano agora estava vazio, exceto por algumas corujas, gatos e sapos que faziam companhia aos grandes malões encostados próximo a porta.

Chegara a hora de dizer adeus a Hogwarts e abrir asas, construir uma vida, contudo um passo dessa magnitude era no mínimo assustador. Hogwarts sempre fora o porto seguro de cada aluno que por lá passou e Katie também sentia-se dessa maneira.

Deixando o medo de lado, surgiu a melancolia. A saudade do tempo que estava ficando para trás: os momentos incríveis que partilhou com seus melhores amigos, os amores vividos, os professores (principalmente dois deles tiveram grande impacto em sua vida), das confusões que arranjara, do medo que sentiu em alguns momentos, das risadas na madrugada, das vitórias como artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória e das festas e comemorações... enfim, eram tantos fatos que queria levar consigo como de fosse algo concreto.

You think you know me  
**Você pensa que me conhece**  
Word on the street is that you do  
**Falar publicamente é o que você faz**  
You want my history  
**Você quer minha história**  
What others tell you won't be true  
**O que outros te disserem não será verdade**

Katie lentamente organizava os seus pertences no seu próprio malão. Entre uma blusa e outra e entre um livro e outro que a garota depositava em sua mala, havia também algumas lembranças. Uma foto tirada no segundo ano com Alicia e Angelina a levou as lagrimas. Lembrou-se que ficaram amigas muito rapidamente e nunca mais se desgrudaram. Mesmo tendo personalidades muito diferentes, Katie achou que no final elas formavam a poção perfeita. Sem a companhia delas, talvez Katie não tivesse suportado e superado as suas duas maiores decepções amorosas. Mas, também o suporte e o apoio das mesmas a colocou em tantos outros momentos que Katie sinceramente preferia não recordar, como quando Angelina a apoiou que Katie devesse dizer ao professor Snape que o admirava. _Pra que?-_ A garota se perguntou embaraçada. Mas, não pode deixar de pensar se por acaso o professor em questão se lembrara de tal fato.

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
**Eu andei milhares de milhas enquanto todos dormiam**  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties  
**Ninguém realmente viu minhas milhões de legendas**

Got stains on my t-shirt and

**Tenho manchas na minha blusa e**

I'm the biggest flirt  
**e eu sempre sou a mais namoradeira**

Katie agora recordava que a vida amorosa em Hogwarts realmente não fora tão boa como desejava se lembrar. Foram apenas dois homens que amou, ambos complicados e nenhum desses relacionamentos realmente vingou.

No terceiro ano, a garota se declarou ao professor de poções, mas, não foi mais adiante do que isso. Katie decidiu deletar as memórias relacionadas a Rogério Davies, que definitivamente nada acrescentou na vida da garota, então, este realmente não fora um caso em que ela incluiu como um amor vivido.

E depois, no quinto ano, teve Lupin. Katie suspirou pesadamente, ainda doía em seu peito a notícia de que ele estava junto de outro alguém, alguém que nem era a professora Sinistra que tanto fez para separar os dois. A dor em seu peito aumentou quando encontrou um relógio dentro de uma meia velha de algodão. Era o relógio que ofereceu a Lupin na noite de tempestade na Casa dos Gritos. O primeiro grande amor vivido por Katie.

Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
**Agora eu estou sozinha, mas isso vai mudar eventualmente, oh**  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
**Tenho feridas no meu coração e às vezes eu fico misteriosa**  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
**Se você quer minha auto, quer minha autobiografia**  
Baby, just ask me  
**Baby, apenas me peça**

E em meio a essas lembranças veio uma outra muito significativa para a Katie. A morte de seu pai. Justo quando os dois estavam se aproximando, quando estendiam os laços, quando aprendera a ama-lo...ele partiu para sempre. Mais algumas lágrimas caíram delicadamente sobre a face de Katie, que as enxugou com violência. A garota prometera a sua mãe que seria forte e que faria o que fosse preciso para lutar pelos entes queridos que se foram.

I hear you talking  
**Eu ouço você falar**  
Well, it's my turn now  
**Bom, agora é minha vez**  
I'm talking back  
**Vou responder**  
Look in my eyes  
**Olhe nos meus olhos**  
So you can see just where I'm at  
**Então você poderá ver aonde eu estou**

Olhando novamente para todos aqueles malões, pensou qual teria sido a impressão que ela, Katie, havia deixado em seus colegas durante esses sete anos. De certo, poderia ser lembrada por sua má sorte (teve impressão que todos os anos alguma coisa de ruim acontecia com ela), pelos seus atos inesperados (lembrou-se do bate-boca com a professora Sinistra – quando disse a mesma que Remo a havia beijado e que a traíra), pelo seu pessimismo sobre as coisas, por seu romantismo exagerado, mas, sabia também que fora parte da melhor equipe de quadribol de Hogwarts e por essa razão, ela imaginou também que fez algumas pessoas muito felizes.

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
**Eu andei milhares de milhas para achar um rio de paz**  
And I walk a million more to find out what this shit means  
**Eu ando mais um milhão para descobrir o que essa mea significa**

Faltava poucas horas para o baile dos formandos agora. Katie se apressou e jogou todo o resto dentro do malão de qualquer forma. Nunca pensara que esse momento pudesse ser tão penoso e ao mesmo tempo tão agradável. Tinha algo que ela ainda não estava disposta a deixar para trás, mas, a menção dessa sentença em sua mente lhe deixou assustada. _Não havia mais tempo..._

Sentiu-se pequena e impotente diante das dores em seu coração. Era tarde demais para amá-lo. _Por favor, me deixe quieta..._

Got stains on my t-shirt and

**Tenho manchas na minha blusa e**

I'm the biggest flirt  
**eu sempre sou a namoradeira **  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
**Agora eu estou sozinha, mas isso vai mudar eventualmente, oh**  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
**Tenho feridas no meu coração e às vezes eu fico misteriosa**  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
**Se você quer minha auto, quer minha autobiografia**

Nem mal a garota repetira para si própria que não deveria voltar a pensar no mestre de poções, alegando para si que fora apenas um sentimento de criança que só ganhou força por que iria embora de Hogwarts e que isto deveria apenas ser..._saudades antecipadas?. _Nem mal terminara de pensar sobre isso quando a sua coruja, a Flecha,adentra o dormitório com uma carta para a sua dona. Era de Remo Lupin. _Essa não... _–pensou Katie temendo o conteúdo.

I'm the bad ass girl in this messed up world  
**Eu sou uma garota fodona nesse mundo atrapalhado**  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
**Eu sou a garota sexy nesse mundo louco**  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
**Eu sou uma garota simples num mundo complexo**  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
**Uma garota indecente, você me quer ?**  
You wanna mess with me?  
**Você quer confusão comigo!**

Katie caminhou para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Abriu o envelope com todo o cuidado. Tentou estabelecer um plano consigo mesma: _Foi, é passado..._ E lá estava a confirmação. Remo Lupin iria casar-se em breve com uma Auror, Tonks, era o seu nome. Mas, sendo sangue quente, não pode deixar de odiá-lo. Sabia que não havia nada entre eles, sabia também que não haviam feito promessas um ao outro, e mesmo assim Katie o detestou da maneira que só ela era capaz de fazê-lo. - _A quem eu quero enganar...eu ainda o amo...também._

A coisa que Katie mais odiava em si própria era a capacidade que ela mesma tinha em se meter em confusões. E ao ler aquela carta de Remo, em suas mãos trêmulas, sentiu que seria capaz de deter esse casamento e que era isso que deveria estar fazendo. Andou agitada pelo quarto, não queria aceitar... _não posso aceitar isso_ – disse para si em voz alta e perdendo o controle. Não depois de tudo o que eles viveram para tentarem ficar juntos.

Got stains on my t-shirt and

**Tenho manchas na minha blusa e**

I'm the biggest flirt  
**eu sempre sou a mais namoradeira **  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
**Agora eu estou sozinha, mas isso vai mudar eventualmente, oh**  
I laugh more than I cry  
**Eu rio mais do que eu choro**  
You piss me off, good-bye  
**Você me irrita, tchau!**

Alícia e Angelina entraram salvadoramente na sala comunal. E estranhamente avistaram Katie falando com sigo própria. Mas, isso não fora nem de longe motivo de espanto, as duas amigas sabiam exatamente que tipo de pessoa era Katie. Nesses sete anos, elas tornaram-se mais que confidentes, eram quase irmãs. Katie vira como Alicia se apaixonara por Olívio Wood, conheceu o seu desejo em tornar-se curandeira, dividiu muitas noites em claro com a amiga quando a mesma precisava do apoio (principalmente em se tratando de assuntos do coração), e estava feliz por que a amiga estava de casamento marcado. Angelina por sua vez sempre fora a mais estourada, a mais rebelde, boca dura, estava sempre animada e pronta para qualquer coisa e Katie sabia que em parte Fred Weasley era o culpado pelo comportamento as vezes excessivo de Angelina. Foi quando Katie as avistou.  
Quando os olhares das três amigas se encontraram, Katie correu para abraça-las. Mostrou a elas a carta de Remo num misto de riso e choro.

-Pelas barbas de Merlim, Katie. Essa montanha-russa precisa ter um fim, mulher. – Disse Angelina desacreditada. – Achei que você tivesse superado ele e que o seu alvo era outro...

-Vocês não imaginam como eu me sinto. –Falou Katie, mais uma vez deixando que as lágrimas caíssem. –Queria dar um bofete no Remo, como ele teve coragem de me mandar uma carta?

-Bom, ele foi educado, Katie. – Disse Alicia, que agora secava as lágrimas da amiga. –Ele preferiu te dizer, talvez imaginando que você já soubesse, mas, mesmo assim, te escreveu por que tem alguma consideração por você.

-Pelo menos sabemos que você tem uma certa queda por professores de Hogwarts. –Disse Angelina rindo.

As três riram. Katie se afastou por um momento, pegou o seu diário e adicionou a carta no meio do livro. Um outro papel despencou como um movimento de pena, Katie abaixou-se para pegar, examinou por um instante.

- Nunca tive muita paciência para escrever um diário –Afirmou Alicia.

-Olhem. –Pediu Katie, enquanto a mesma lhes mostrava um pergaminho com a letra de Katie que dizia:

_Oi professor Snape_

_Quando eu terminar a escola quero ser Alquimista, me inspirei no senhor que é um grande professor de poções._

-Eu nunca cheguei a dizer exatamente isso... – Disse Katie com pesar.

-Tenho certeza que o que você disse ao professor Snape, naquela tarde, foi muito mais eficiente e esclarecedor. – Debochou Angelina entre risinhos com Alicia.

-Afinal de contas, Katie, de qual deles você gosta? – Indagou Alicia descontraída. – Remo vai se casar e Snape, bom, você sabe quem é o professor Snape... só sei quem não dá pra ficar hesitando entre um e outro...

-Vamos para essa festa logo. – Falou Katie aborrecida tentando fugir do assunto. – O Lino está lá me esperando.

-Merlim abençoe mais uma vez essa sua cabecinha, Katie. Três homens não é pra qualquer uma. –Disse Angelina ainda tirando uma com a cara de Katie. - E eu não estou fazendo uma crítica a você, quem sou eu para te censurar. –Acrescentou quando Katie a olhava indignada.

Got stains on my t-shirt and

**Tenho manchas na minha blusa e**

I'm the biggest flirt  
**eu sempre sou a mais namoradeira**  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh

**Agora eu estou sozinha, mas isso vai mudar eventualmente, oh**  
Baby, just ask me  
**Baby, apenas me peça**

Katie chegou ao salão principal em companhia das duas amigas e seus respectivos acompanhantes. E nesse momento ocorrera a Katie que fora a primeira vez que ela não sentira-se um patinho feio, muito pelo contrário, sentia-se linda, cheia de vida e pronta para se divertir. Aquela última noite em Hogwarts prometia.

Obs: Essa história é complemento para outras duas histórias, são elas: **Presença de Katie Bell** e **O que me importa**.


End file.
